Harry Potter, Lotis Master
by Lady Of Crossover
Summary: [Xover::HpAlice 19th::AU]Elena et Harry sont jumeaux. Harry est abandonné aux Dursley car Elena est connue comme vainqueur de Voldemort. Cependant, la chute de V. a réveillé un étrange pouvoir en Harry qui va devenir membre d'une famille hétéroclite.
1. Chapitre 0

**Chapitre 0**

**Harry Potter, Lotis Master**

**Résumé**

Harry Potter et sa sœur jumelle Elena sont sous les feux des projecteurs. Une prophétie a été faite, disant que l'un des deux serait le sauveur de l'humanité. Celui (ou celle) qui purifierait le cœur des Hommes. Alors que Harry et Elena sont encore bébés, Voldemort fait son apparition et marque le jeune garçon. Cependant, Elena obtient une blessure due à l'explosion de magie noire et est proclamée « Fille-Qui-A-Survécue ». Dumbledore, ne voulant pas avoir Harry dans les pattes, arrive à faire promettre aux Potter de le laisser aux Dursley et de ne pas chercher à le voir. Cependant, un évènement va venir bouleverser les plans de Dumbledore.

**Disclamer**

L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à Miss Rowling

Celui d'Alice 19th à Yuu Watase

Le reste est à moi

**Pairings**

_Principal(-aux)_

Kyo Wakamiya/Alice (Seno) Wakamiya

Frey Wilhazen/Mayura (Seno) Wilhazen

_Secondaire(s)_

James Potter/Lily Potter

Remus Lupin/Sirius Black

**Rating**

T

**Notes**

Crossover Harry Potter/Alice 19th

www.crossworlds.be (Communauté)

naruto.crossworlds.be (Site Naruto - Fanfics/FanArts)

potter.crossworlds.be (Site Harry Potter – Fanfics/FanArts

divacarmina.crossworlds.be (Site Esotérique)

**Indices Scéniques**

**(Notes de l'Auteur)** ou **(nda) **

**_(Intervention de l'Auteur)_** ou **_(ida)_**

« Parole »

_Pensées_

_:Petite voix, conscience...:_

'Mot Inventé'

''_Mot Ironisé''_

Mot Souligné

_-Rêves-_

_**Flashback**_

_"Lettres, articles de journaux..."_

_**"Titres de livres, films..."**_

**Horaire**

_Jour_

Matin : cours (prof)

Après-Midi : cours (prof)

**Indices d'écriture**

**Police**

Verdana

**Taille**

9

**Nb de pages/chapitres (sur une base moyenne d'une page de 60 lignes)**

Chapitre 01-- 08169 caractères soit 2 pages et 1/6ème

Chapitre 02--

Chapitre 03--

Chapitre 04--

Chapitre 05--


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

**La naissance de l'Elu**

Jamais James Potter n'avait été plus heureux qu'en ce 31 juillet 1980. Bon, peut-être il pouvait rivaliser avec le 31 octobre 1979 mais, c'était une autre histoire. James Potter était papa. Papa de deux beaux jumeaux ! Un garçon et une fille. Ils avaient décidé d'appeler le garçon Harry James Potter et la fille Elena Lily Potter. Ses trois meilleurs amis, Sirius Padfoot Black, Remus Moony Lupin et Peter Wormtail Pettigrew regardaient avec émerveillement les deux petits poupons qui dormaient dans les bras de leur mère.

« Ils sont magnifiques Prongs ! Félicitations ! »

« C'est surtout Lily qu'il faut féliciter ! C'est elle qui a fait tout le boulot ! »

« Heureuse de voir que je suis prise en considération ! »

« Bien évidemment Lily-jolie ! Avez-vous penser aux parrains et marraines des bébés ? »

« Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu tôt Moony ? »

« Il n'est jamais trop tôt Wormtail. » Lily et James se regardèrent. Dumbledore leur avait parlé de la prophétie, quelques semaines auparavant.

_**« James, Lily ! Entrez ! » Comme d'habitude, le bureau du Directeur d'Hogwarts était rempli d'objets en tout genre. Fawkes se reposait sur sa perche.**_

_**« Vous avez voulu nous voir Albus ? »**_

_**« Tout à fait mes enfants. Ce que j'ai à vous dire, peut bouleverser vos vies et celle de l'un de vos bébés. » James et Lily devinrent inquiets. « Il y a quelques jours, j'ai eu un entretien avec Sybille Trelawney pour le poste de professeur de Divination. J'ai voulu arrêter cette matière mais, puisqu'elle était l'arrière-petite-fille d'une grande devineresse, je lui ai donné une chance. Autant vous dire qu'elle était tout à fait une fraude. Cependant, alors que j'allais prendre congé, elle est entré en transe et a fait une véritable prédiction :**_

**_Enfant de la Lumière, né de ceux qui ont 3 fois défiés le Serpent,_**

_**Dont la puissance des Mots dépasse celle du Maître,**_

_**Marqué par l'obscurité, accueillant Ses Mots alors qu'il est encore innocent,**_

_**Alors que s'efface le Jour des Morts et meurt le traître.**_

_**Amour de sa famille pour accroître les Mots Sacrés**_

_**Abandon de sa famille pour accroître les Mots Infernaux**_

_**L'enfant guidera le peuple dans les moments d'Obscurité**_

_**Et annihilera tous les maux.**_

_**« Je suis au regret de vous dire qu'un deatheater a entendu les deux premières lignes de la prédiction. Seuls vous et les Longbottom avaient réussi à échapper trois fois à Voldemort. Et comme vous allez accoucher dans la même période, je pense que c'est un signe évident que l'un des trois enfants est celui de la prophétie. »**_

_**« Serait-ce un des garçons ? Puisque la prophétie parle de l'enfant au masculin ? »**_

_**« Peut-être bien qu'oui, peut-être bien que non. Quand on parle en généralité, on dit surtout un enfant, peu importe le sexe puisque c'est une généralité. Ceci peut très bien s'appliquer à cette prophétie. » Ils restèrent à discuter un moment et si les choses devenaient vraiment mauvaises alors ils feraient appel au Fidelitas.**_

James et Lily ne voulaient pas croire qu'il y avait un traître dans leur entourage mais forcés de constater qu'effectivement, quelqu'un avait vendu son âme au diable. Lily sortit rapidement de l'hôpital et quatre mois plus tard, James et Lily fêtaient Halloween avec leurs deux bébés. Ils avaient préféré faire un premier Halloween familial et en ce moment même, Sirius et Remus tentaient (une nouvelle fois), d'avoir un enfant. Severus Snape avait accordé, dans son immense bonté, de leur faire un breuvage de paternité. Sans réellement changer la structure interne du corps masculin, le breuvage créait une 'poche utérine' dans laquelle se trouvait un ovule contenant les informations génétiques du porteur. Il suffisait alors d'ensemencer l'ovule et 7 mois plus tard (vu la structure interne, l'enfant naissait prématurément), un beau bébé naissait. Cela faisait trois mois qu'ils essayaient et Black devait jouer la femme. Il était proche de minuit quand trois coups furent frappés à la porte. Lily étaient en haut, en train de coucher les enfants qui avaient été émerveillés des citrouilles volantes et des chauves-souris. James alla ouvrir, non sans avoir vérifier auparavant qui était à la porte.

« Joyeux Halloween Wormtail, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? » Peter était tout tremblotant. Et une ombre noire se dessina derrière lui.

« Eh bien, je crois que c'est moi ! » Siffla une voix. James ferma la porte et ordonna d'une voix forte à Lily de prendre les bébés. La porte sortit de ses gonds et tandis que Voldemort grimpait les escaliers, Peter se battait en duel avec James.

« Pourquoi Peter ? »

« J'en avais plus qu'assez d'être la dernière roue du carrosse ! Alors le Maître m'a promis la puissance et j'ai accepté. Vous mourrez ce soir toi, ta femme et tes gosses et le Maître régnera ! » Voldemort avait atteint la porte de la chambre des bébés. Un sort passa au ras de sa tête dès qu'il entra.

« Eh bien, eh bien, en voilà des manières ! »

« Restez loin de mes bébés Tom ! »

« Un seul m'intéresse. Je le tue et tu pourras vivre avec l'autre. »

« Il vous faudra passer sur mon corps avant ! » Il lança un °Doloris° avec sa baguette et Lily tomba à terre mais ne cria pas. Il resta ainsi deux bonnes minutes avant de lâcher. Lily était inconsciente. Il se dirigea vers le lit et trouva les deux bébés. Le garçon et la fille. La fille avait des cheveux châtains foncé et des yeux vert pâle. Elle renifla piteusement, sentant le danger et le regarda avec crainte. Le garçon avait des cheveux noirs comme l'ébène et des yeux vert émeraude. Il était calme et le regardait avec… pitié ? amour ? Touchant le garçon, il reçut un petit choc électrique. Rien n'arriva quand il toucha la fille. Il avait trouvé son rival. Il lança l'°Avada Kedavra° sur le jeune garçon. Quand le sort le toucha une lumière blanche l'entoura et le rayon vert se dirigea de nouveau vers Voldemort. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de bouger et cria dans l'agonie. Une grande tempête, dû à l'explosion suivant la mort de Voldemort, secoua la chambre. Le portique installé au-dessus du lit tomba sur Elena et lui coupa la main. L'explosion avait dérouté Wormtail de son combat et James lança le sort de mort sur son ancien ami, qui tomba avec un bruit mât. James se rendit à l'étage et découvrit Lily par terre. Heureusement, il sentit son pouls et alla voir les jumeaux. Elena avait une marque à la main et Harry sur le front, mais tous deux étaient bien. Il appela Hogwarts puis ces deux amis par cheminette. Dumbledore arriva avec Pomfresh puis créa un portkey pour les amener tous à l'infirmerie. Il était 00h01.

Une semaine après Halloween, Lily pouvait sortir du lit et se dirigea vers le bureau du Directeur. Elle y retrouva James.

« Lily, je suis heureux de voir que vous avez enfin pu vous échapper des griffes de Pompom ! » Plaisanta le Directeur. Lily rit.

« Elle n'avait plus d'excuses pour me garder, malheureusement pour elle. »

« Asseyez-vous mes enfants, j'ai besoin de discuter avec vous de l'avenir de vos enfants… » Intrigués, les Potter prirent place.

« Comme vous le savez, vos deux enfants ont des cicatrices cependant, après vérification, j'ai trouvé qu'Elena était celle qui nous a sauvée. Sa blessure à la main rayonne de magie noire. Celle d'Harry est un mélange de magie blanche et noire qui prouvent que sa cicatrice a été faite par l'explosion du corps de Voldemort. »

« Notre petite Elena est une héroïne ! Il va falloir la protéger, elle et Harry ! »

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous Lily cependant, j'ai peur qu'il vous faille laisser Harry à votre sœur… »

« PETUNIA ? Jamais ! »

« Albus ! Les Dursley sont des gens atroces ! Jamais un de nos enfants ne restera là ! Et puis pourquoi nous séparer d'Harry ? »

« Elena demandera toute votre attention, Harry pourrait jalouser sa sœur par sa renommée et par l'attention que vous lui prêter car il va sans dire qu'Elena aura des privilèges qu'Harry n'aura pas. »

« Nous traiterons nos enfants pareillement ! »

« Lily, comprends bien qu'Harry ne percevra pas forcément tout cela. »

« Ce sera pire si nous l'abandonnons Albus ! »

« Bien sur que non, James, les Dursley seront mis au courant de la situation et traiterons Harry comme leur fils ! »

« Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi pas Sirius et Remus ? »

« James, vous savez aussi bien que moi que Sirius et Remus essaie d'avoir un enfant, s'ils en ont un, ils devront s'occuper de lui d'avantage. Les Dursley sont le mieux. »

« Il n'en ait pas question Albus ! » Albus soupira, qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient être têtus ! Ne voyaient-ils pas que c'était pour le bien de la communauté sorcière ? Il ne lui restait qu'une solution.

« Bien, voulez-vous du thé ? Je pense que nous pouvons faire une pose avant de reprendre sur le lieu où vous élèverez vos enfants. » James et Lily acquiescèrent, ne se rendant pas compte du goût légèrement acidulé du thé. Quand ils eurent fini leur tasse, Dumbledore reprit.

« Bien, maintenant reprenons. Etes-vous sûrs de ne pas vouloir laisser Harry aux Dursley ? Voulez-vous vraiment qu'il devienne jaloux et aigri ? » Les Potter semblèrent figés un instant avant de répondre.

« Non, bien sûr que non. Si vous pensez que c'est le mieux Albus alors, nous laisserons Harry aux Dursley. » Répondit James.

« Ma sœur ne ferait pas de mal à un petit être innocent. Harry sera bien là-bas. » Albus Dumbledore sourit.

« Bien ! Très bien mes enfants ! Passez-moi Harry, je l'emmène. » Lily et James dirent au revoir à leur fils puis sortirent du bureau, emmenant Elena avec eux. Ils ne se rendirent pas compte de la femme tout de noir vêtue qui grimaçait dans les ombres. Elle pensa que ce serait plus facile que ce qu'elle avait imaginé de prendre l'enfant et de lui apprendre tout ce qui a fait d'elle la plus crainte des Maraam Master. Si elle ne pensait pas que ça faisait cliché, elle aurait rit de manière démentielle de son plan génial. Bon, c'était pas tout ça, mais elle devait retrouver le jeune prodige.


End file.
